


Bitten By the Mouse

by NancyBrown



Category: Jurassic Park (Movies)
Genre: Claire can kick your ass, Extra Treat, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5049427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyBrown/pseuds/NancyBrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of the film, Claire looks for a new job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitten By the Mouse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampirePaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/gifts).



Claire's heart races under her perfect, neat suit. She's been angling for the Disney position since she graduated. Of course the job at Jurassic World had been a dream, before the end, but she's always aimed higher than dinosaurs. She wants the Mouse.

The HR screenings, four of them, weren't half so intimidating as she'd feared. Standard questions, easily remembered answers. This one is the big interview.

"There's a question I haven't asked you," says the CEO. "And obviously, it's the one that matters." He leans forward. "Tell me, Ms. Dearing, why you think you should be put in charge of the greatest amusement park on the planet after what happened with your last position."

Claire smiles pleasantly. "I think that's self-explanatory. I oversaw Jurassic World for two years. When Mr. Brady accidentally released the Indominus and the park's safety systems failed, I took my responsibilities seriously. I was integral in preventing more loss of life among the staff and the park guests. I personally assisted in several rescues, saving the lives of multiple park guests." She doesn't mention that most of her own rescues were of the boys. She'd saved them both enough to count as several, thank you. "I accepted the responsibility to stay until all the guests had been evacuated, and I was the one who chose to release the T-Rex in order to contain the other asset." She leans forward. "And I did it all in a suit and heels in a tropical jungle."

She tilts her head, still wearing the pleasant smile. "Now, let's discuss your company's benefits package."


End file.
